Monarchy of Spades
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Se dice que un rey nunca debe de amar a su reina, ya que este solo debe ser devoto a si mismo y a su pueblo. Pero... porque no amar a aquella persona a la cual tu mismo escogiste como reina y amaste desde un principio? Dejaras que una simple maldicion acabe con la persona que amas? O buscaras la manera de salvarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Monarchy of Spades

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, esos son obra del gran Hajime Isayama.

**Aclaraciones: **Si, si, ya sé que aún no he terminado mis otros fics de Hetalia y SNK pero les seré sincera, al haber leído más de una vez Monarchy of Spades USUK, juro que llore, patalee tanto… todo por el trágico destino de la reina de Spades, en este caso Arthur.

Además de que me quede picada con escribir una historia parecida. ¡Mi amado fic el cual será EreRi está basado en ello!

Viva el hermoso título e historia de Monarchy of Spades, creado por Hukaka, en Livejournal!

.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

**Monarchy of Spades…**

Hace mucho tiempo y en un lugar muy lejano, habían cuatro reinos. Los cuatro reinos eran igual de importantes y poderosos. Ninguno tenía más y ninguno tenía menos, todo para no crear disputas entre los gobernantes; e inclusive estos mismos se pusieron de acuerdo en firmar un tratado de paz. Un acuerdo el cual duraría por muchísimos años.

El reino de Spades, controlaba el tiempo y la magia. El reino de Hearts controlaba las emociones y sentimientos de las personas. Clubs era el reino que controlaba la suerte e inclusive el clima, mientras que Diamonds era el reino encargado de crear y reproducir las piedras y minerales más preciosos y fuertes de todo el lugar.

Desde tiempos inmemorables, los gobernantes de Spades han sido la familia Jäger, mientras que los de Clubs eran la familia Smith. En Hearts reinaba la familia Bodt, y por último, los gobernantes de Diamonds era la familia Ackerman. Y un dato curioso era que, en cada reino ambos soberanos podían ser de distinto o del mismo género, lo bueno era que nadie se veía afectado por aquello.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora, 30 de marzo. El Reino de Spades celebraba con regocijo por el nacimiento del príncipe y futuro gobernante del reino que controla el tiempo. El rey Grisha y la reina Carla se encontraban más que felices, su dicha era enorme por el nacimiento de su bebé. Por ende, el rey se encargó de invitar a festejar no solo a su amado reino, también a los gobernantes de los reinos vecinos. Y por ende ninguno de ellos falto. Cada uno decidió llevar objetos preciosos y de gran valor como regalos para aquel joven príncipe.

_"Sin duda será un joven muy apuesto"_ susurraban algunas damas de compañía de la reina Carla. _"Será un joven muy inteligente"_ decían otros. _"Será todo un gran orgullo para nuestro reino" _afirmaban todos.

Todos tenían muy grandes expectativas en el futuro rey de Spades, los reyes actuales amaban de por si a su hijo y sabían que con el tiempo este lograría convertirse en un gran soberano. Además de que llegando a la madurez, debía encontrar a aquella persona que estaría destinada a él, aquella persona en la cual se convertiría en su amada reina. Lo malo de esto, es que los príncipes y futuros reyes no eran los que escogían a su reina, más bien lo común era que cada rey nacía con la marca en su espalda con el pasar los años y ya en la edad de contraer matrimonio ellos lograban encontrar a la otra persona que sería coronada como reina, esta debía tener la marca original de Spades sobre su pecho, justamente a la altura del corazón.

Al menos por el momento, Eren no tenia de que preocuparse por cosas como esas. Ahora él debía de disfrutar de la calidez de tener una familia que le amaba y le protegería de cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

Justo a las afueras del reino de Spades había un pequeño pueblo. En ese pequeño pueblo habitaban las personas que no tenían a donde ir, ya que ninguno de ellos pertenecía a ningún reino, y en ninguno de estos era buen visto. Otro dato curioso es que los reyes de cada reino poseen su marca en la espalda, las reinas la llevan sobre la altura del corazón, los Ases la llevaban en el hombro izquierdo y los Jacks en el brazo derecho, pero solo ellos eran los únicos que llevaban las marcas en esos lugares, los habitantes las podían tener pero en otras partes del cuerpo que no fueran esas.

Pero por desgracia, también habían personas que nacían sin alguna marca. Por eso permanecían en el exilio, eran muy mal vistos por la mayoría de las personas.

Ya habían pasado al menos unos nueve meses después del nacimiento del futuro rey, y una joven de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos lacios y oscuros como la noche y unos ojos grises habían recibido la grata noticia de que ese día estaba cumpliendo al menos dos semanas de embarazo.

Tal vez fuera muy temprano para pensar en el nombre del bebe, después de todo su esposo y ella aun no sabían si sería niño o niña, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón ella presentía de que sería un hermoso niño, el cual sería la viva imagen de ella y su esposo.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad, tal vez la joven pareja no vivía en las mejores condiciones por ser unos "**_Sin marca_**" como los catalogaban, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era más que suficiente para esa pequeña familia.

Pero a medida de que el embarazo de aquella joven seguía, las cosas iban poniéndoseles mas y más difíciles. El trabajo, el dinero y la comida eran escasos. Ella no podía trabajar, y lo poco que su esposo ganaba más que nada lo ocupaba para su esposa, pero ni aun con todos sus esfuerzos pudo cambiar el destino de esta.

Alunas veces el destino era cruel, no, los crueles eran los Jokers. Esos seres que se daban el lujo de controlar a las personas. Porque ese día, ese veinticinco de diciembre, perdió a la mujer que más amaba, a su bella e inocente Eleonoir.

Lo peor es que aquel ángel que se había ido de su lado, jamás le culpo, jamás le recrimino algo. Al contrario, sus últimas palabras fueron aquellas que siempre lograban acelerar su corazón y lo invitaban a ir al cielo _"No importa donde este, yo siempre cuidare de ti porque eres a quien siempre amare por toda la eternidad"_

Las lágrimas de aquel hombre cayeron copiosas mientras en sus brazos sostenía a aquel infante, el regalo más bello que había recibido por parte de su esposa, su único y amado hijo…

_Levi_

Aquel hombre cuido con tanto esmero a su pequeño Levi, amándolo y cuidándolo con toda su alma, ya que ese pequeño era lo único que le quedaba. Cada tanto que le veía, él sonreía. Ver esa piel blanca como la nieve, pero suave y cálida al tacto. Ojos de un tono verde-olivo, y sedosos cabellos azabaches.

Tal vez podía llegar a tener un mal carácter, pero igual podía ser el pequeño con el corazón más cálido y noble. Por eso mismo, se sintió feliz cuando su pequeño se hizo amigo de una jovencita de cabellos castaños rojizos, y de grandes ojos verdes. Isabel, se llamaba. Así como aquel muchacho, siendo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Levi, de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos color miel.

.

.

_El destino podía ser cruel e injusto. _

_Pero no solo por eso uno debía perecer, _

_Todos somos capaces de cambiar nuestro destino._

.

.

Con el pasar de los años, Eren fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un jovencito de unos doce años. Era algo alto para la edad que tenía. Su cabello era de un tono castaño, al igual que el de su muy amada madre, y sus ojos eran el de un extraño verde azulado con pequeños destellos en amarillo.

Él era la alegría de aquí castillo, amaba corretear por los largos pasillos, cantar y bailar con su madre; pero sobre todo amaba ver y escuchar cantar a la reina, ella tenía una suave voz y una mirada tan cálida y llena de infinito amor. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, no siempre la vida era color de rosa.

.

Mikasa, rey de Diamonds. Al ser siete años mayor que Eren, fue guiándolo gentilmente durante cada juego de ajedrez que tenían cada semana. Y su materia favorita para hablar, era acerca del _amor._

Cualquier palabra que ella dijera era dicha con el más profundo sentimiento y cuando Eren le escucho por primera vez, él estuvo seguro de que era algo serio.

**_"_****_Un rey debe de tener un único amor en su vida"_** -dijo aquella vez la peli negra-

**_"_****_Te refieres a su reina?"_** –pregunto Eren, mientras miraba como la peli negra sostenía una de las piezas de ajedrez. Esta tan solo le sonrió de una forma en la que el pequeño Eren no pudo entender, mientras ella ponía la pieza en uno de los cuadritos del tablero-

**_"_****_Eren, una reina es una poderosa sirviente para el reino. Pero ella no es amada por el rey. Un rey debe ser devoto a el mismo y a su reino"_** –dijo mientras agarraba una de las piezas de ajedrez del castaño, el cual resultaba ser su rey- **_"Se atentó ante la marca de nacimiento de Spades. Es la marca de la reina. La cual no debe de ser deseada…"_**

Ante esto, la mirada del castaño se llenó de tristeza. Después de aquella platica, Eren decidió nunca volver a mencionar aquel tema enfrente de Mikasa.

.

.

Cualquiera pensaría que aquella joven monarca, de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos rasgados y de orbes grises; tenia cierto repudio hacia aquel sentimiento. Ya que cuando ella hablaba del amor, esta hablaba como si este se tratara de alguna enfermedad que podía arruinar naciones.

En aquel entonces, Eren se encontraba preocupado de que su amiga haya sido infectada por el amor, pero ahora él se encontraba seguro de que la joven gobernante de Diamonds se había contagiado del amor, así como cuando uno se contagia de algún resfriado. Por la noche, aquella sensación te hacía temblar, era como si por todo el cuerpo te recorrieran leves temblores, las palmas de tus manos sudaran y tu rostro se sonrojada tal cual tomate en temporada.

Esa noche, Eren se lanzó sobre su mullida y cómoda cama, mientras se envolvía en las gruesas sabanas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando con ello de espantar aquellos pensamientos y dormir; pero después, cuando apenas el sol iba saliendo, este se encontraba corriendo escaleras abajo para escaparse por medio de la puerta de la cocina, y así lograr ver al menos por unos pocos segundos a aquella persona que había logrado hacer que su joven corazón latiera de forma descontrolada.

.

.

Levi era lo que Mikasa llamaba…

… _"__un simple aldeano"_…

.

.

Aun recordaba cómo le había conocido. Había sido como un día cualquiera en la que realizaba una caminata, agarrado de la mano con la joven asiática. Esos breves momentos que pasaba con la monarca de Diamonds le hacían feliz, ya que ambos podían salir a pasear por las calles de Spades. Aquellos sonidos y aromas, las pláticas de los pobladores, el corretear de los niños de su misma edad, era algo que le fascinaba.

Desde aquel agradable panadero, Dot Pixis, que siempre le regalaba pastelillos. Hasta la joven Historia Reis, quien siempre le daba un ramo de flores, las cuales siempre le terminaba dando a su madre; amaba ver sonreír a su progenitora cada vez que le obsequiaba flores, en especial los lirios blancos. Estos siempre habían sido sus favoritos.

Pero había algo que siempre llamaba la atención de aquel joven de ojos turquesas, y era que siempre que siempre que pasaba por la esquina de aquella calle podía ver a aquel chico que siempre trabajaba arduamente. A pesar de su trabajo y de lo que era, este siempre se encontraba pulcramente vestido. Pero había algo más grande que había llamado su atención, y era esa piel tan blanca como la mismísima nieve que caía en el invierno, sus cabellos cortos y oscuros como una noche despejada, y esas orbes verde-olivo, o eran grises? O quizás celestes? O una extraña combinación de los tres, ya que cada tanto que aquel joven levantaba la mirada y algunos traviesos rayos de sol daban a su cara, esto provocaba que el color de sus ojos cambiara.

Y Eren sentía una enorme curiosidad de saber exactamente qué color eran los ojos de aquel chico. Por eso, ese día se armó de valor.

Como siempre salió a recorrer las calles de su pueblo agarrado de la mano de Mikasa, como siempre las personas que pasaban a su lado le sonreían y saludaban, otros inclusive le reverenciaban, a lo que Eren les decía que no era necesario.

Como siempre que iban a recorrer las calles del pueblo, Mikasa decidía ir a la biblioteca central, ya que encontraba grato leer los libros que había ahí, en lo que él se iba a la pastelería del señor Pixis y después a la florería de la señorita Reiss.

**Me siento raro andar yo solo, y para más que con una canasta…** -dijo-

**No creo que sea algo tan terrible** –dijo aquel hombre dueño de la pastelería, mientras depositaba en una caja blanca varios pastelillos-

**Claro que lo es!** –respondió el joven monarca mientras inflaba las mejillas, a lo que el otro solo sonrió y le entregaba la cajita llena con aquellas delicias- **Muchísimas gracias señor Pixis**

**No, gracias a usted joven príncipe… -**El menor tan solo le sonrió levemente mientas salía del local, haciendo sonar aquella campanita y a cada paso que daba, sentía como su corazón latía más y más rápido. Sus pasos iban acelerando mientras se acercaba a aquella esquina, inclusive ya podía ver la cabellera azabache de aquel chico-

A medida que se acercaba, sentía como sus nervios y el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón aumentaba. ¿Qué tal difícil era todo aquello? Tan solo se iba a acercar a verle, ¡y se encontraba hecho todo un manojo de nervios! Pero, ¿Qué tal si aquel chico se rehusaba a verle?

**¡¿Su majestad?! –**Los ojos del peli negro se abrieron por completo al ver que enfrente de él se encontraba aquel joven que sería el próximo gobernante-

**¿Eh?** –Eren vio con extrañeza como el otro chico se inclinaba para hacer una reverencia- **O-oye… no hagas eso…** -dijo mientras dejaba la canasta aun lado y tomaba al otro por los hombros- _"Extraño"_ pensaron al sentir una extraña corriente recorrer el cuerpo de ambos, aunque al ser aún muy jóvenes seguían sin entender cosas como esas-

**Pero…**

**No es necesario** –respondió haciendo un ademan con la mano- **No me gustan que las personas hagan eso.**

**Pero, usted es el príncipe… **

**Si, lo soy** –los labios del castaño formaron una amplia y sincera sonrisa, que provoco un vuelvo de emoción el en corazón del más joven- **Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, y no por mi título. **

**E-entiendo…**

**¿Y? ¿Qué hay de ti? –**Pregunto con aquel aire de curiosidad mientras se le acercaba más, en un intento de lograr ver mejor los ojos del peli negro-

**¿A qué se refiere? –**Le pregunto sin entender-

**¿Tu nombre? –**A este paso, Eren ya se encontraba enfrente del peli negro. Sonrió al notar que era al menos unos centímetros más grande que este-

**Levi, me llamo Levi…**-respondió con timidez el menor-

.

_Era un vulgar sentimiento,_

_._

**Levi… -**repitió- **es un bello nombre** –La emoción que Eren sintió en esos momentos, era algo que nunca jamás había sentido en sus doce a; os de vida. Tanta fue la emoción que no pudo evitar tomar las manos del peli negro, se sorprendió al sentir el suave tacto de las manos del otro. Su piel era demasiado blanca, era como la nieve que siempre caía en invierno, pero era cálida; era demasiado cálida que hacia enloquecer a su aun puro corazón- Es el nombre más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida

_Aquel que nunca nadie espero_

**¿En… en serio lo cree?** –sus orbes grisáceas se enfocaron en las turquesas del otro, el pequeño Levi sentía como su corazón latía de una forma tan descontrolada, y como sus mejillas ardían. ¿Acaso era fiebre lo que tenía?

**Claro que si** –sonrió nuevamente- **Aunque aún tengo otra duda, Levi**

_Que naciera en el corazón del Príncipe de Spades_

**¿Qué es? **

_Y ni tan siquiera Eren fue capaz de reconocerlo a tiempo, para combatirlo._

**Tus ojos, siempre me he preguntado de qué color son exactamente…** -Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al del pequeño Levi sin darse cuenta de aquellos extraños sentimientos y emociones que estaba despertando poco a poco en él. Pero aun así, eren siguió tratando de saber la verdad. Saber porque le atraían tanto esos ojos, ya había confirmado que estos cambiaban de color dependiendo a la luz, pero había algo más, había algo que lo intrigaba aún más-

Su madre siempre le había dicho que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y entre más se acercaba el, mas retrocedía el otro hasta hacerle caer, con el joven príncipe encima de él. Aquellos ojos verde-azulado se conectaron con los grisáceos mostrando más de un sentimiento y emoción a la vez, mientras aquel cálido aliento en su rostro y el cuerpo del menor temblando debajo de él.

Tal vez en ese entonces era muy joven para entender, pero no era tonto para ignorar aquello que empezaba a florecer en ambos corazones.

_Porque todo pasó en un segundo._

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
